My Real Family
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Katie runs away from her abuse father and stupid mother.She runs into the two famous 80's movie stars,Corey Feldman and Corey Haim.Can they teach her the true meaning of love or will her father find her? Based off The Two Coreys Not really but it works!


Hello readers! This is my Corey Feldman and Corey Haim family story! Am watching the Two Coreys Season one, and this show is so funny! I love the Two Coreys! Well, RIP: Corey Haim (1971-2010) You will be missed! I wish that he was alive. Also, that him and Corey Feldman made up after the fight they had on the Two Coreys!

Chapter Title: Run Away from here.

Rating:T-M

Parings: Corey FeldmanXSusie, Corey HaimXOC, OCXOC

A/N: Ughh, this story makes me wanna cry! I hate child abuse! SO, YAH! I THINK THAT IT SHOULD BE STOPPED!

Disclamier: I don't own Corey Feldman, Corey Haim or anything that deals with the show! A girl can dream right?

Clamirer: I own Katie, her parents and other people that you don't know!

* * *

><p>The last five years of my life was a living hell. My father beat me every night. My mother did nothing about it. I spend my nights crying myself to sleep from the pain and hurt. I ran away when I was thirteen and ran all the way to Los Angeles, California. That's where I met two movie stars and a movie star's wife. They took me in and raised me like their own daughter and taught me the true meaning of family. They taught me the real meaning of love and what it means to care for someone else. I think that I would be dead if it wasn't for Corey Feldman, Susie Feldman, and Corey Haim... My real family. My name was Katie Night, but now it's Katie Feldman.<p>

Chapter One: Run away from here!

I have to get away from here. I have to get away. I can't survive another night of pain and suffering. I already have my bags packed. All I have to do is survive this beating and wait for my parents to fall asleep to get away. I heard foot steps coming, I his my bags under my desk and covered them so they couldn't see them. I laid on my bed, closing my eyes, and waited for the worst to come. The footsteps came closer, my heart pounded in my chest and my breathing picked up. I wait for the sound of my door opening, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes, and sat up. I got off my bed, quietly walked to my door, and slowly open it. I looked out in the hallway, hearing soft snoring that came from my parent's room. I tiptoed to their room, looked inside to make sure that they were really asleep. They were spread across their bed like they were dead. I quickly turn around, quietly walked away, and was about to get to my room when someone grabbed me by my hair. I screamed in pain when my father yanked me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in my face. I could smell the reek of beer on him. I whimpered in pain, tears filling my eyes, and my throat becoming dry.

"I said where are you going?" He asked more harshly and pulled on my hair harder.

"No-No-Nowhere." I said.

"Nowhere, huh? Then why do you have your things packed?" I whimpered again and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Answer me now, you little bitch!" He yelled as his hand came down and slapped me across the face. More tears came out, my cheek throbbing in pain, and my vision becoming blurry. Once my vision came back, I could see my father with a knife in his hand. I crawled away from him, crying. He grabbed me by my hair again.

"No! Please, no! I don't want to die, now!"I yelled as I struggled to break his hold, but I couldn't break free. I cried harder, not wanting to die young.

"You should have never been born! You were a mistake the very minute you were born!" He yelled at me as he pulled the knife back, and in one quick motion, I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. I open my mouth and yelled the one word that I could think of at that very moment.

"HELP!"

_(Somewhere else.)_

"Katie! Katie! Katie, wake up!" A rough, deep voice yelled to me. I open my eyes, which had tears in them. I came face to face to Corey Feldman. I looked around to see his wife, Susie Feldman and his best friend, Corey Haim. It was a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare.

"Katie?" he asked with worry.

"Am fine...It was just a nightmare." I said. I looked at them and they had worry faces.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Susie asked me.

"Yeah, am fine...Just still trying to get use of not seeing their faces anymore." I told them.

"Maybe one of us should stay with you." Corey(F) said to me.

"I'll do it." Corey Haim said. I just nodded my head, knowing that I couldn't win against them. Corey(F) and Susie kissed my forehead and told us night. Corey (H) crawled into bed with me and warped his arms around me. I settled deeper into his warm chest and closed my eyes. I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one! R&amp;R!<p>

~Lostgurl09


End file.
